This disclosure generally relates to automated handling equipment and, more particularly, to an actuated gripper assembly and system.
Automated handling equipment is typically employed in industrial settings for transferring work pieces between work stations. Typically, the equipment includes one or more grippers that clamp onto the work pieces while moving them between stations.
One type of conventional gripper includes a pneumatic actuator that moves a pair of gripper jaws between open and closed positions. For example, the pneumatic actuator includes a piston within a chamber, a piston rod coupled for movement with the piston, and an air supply port on each side of the piston. The piston rod is coupled with the gripper jaws. An air source delivers pressurized air through one of the ports to move the piston in one direction to open the gripper jaws and through the other port to move the piston in an opposite direction to close the gripper jaws, for example.
Typically, a network of air lines connects a series of grippers with a central air source that is located remotely from the grippers. The network of air lines includes a first set of air lines connecting one of the ports of each gripper to the air source and a second set of air lines connecting the other port of each gripper to the air source. A central controller controls a valve system located at the air source to deliver pressurized air through the first set of air lines to open the grippers or through the second set of air lines to close the grippers.
Although such conventional gripper systems are effective, there is opportunity for improving the system with regard to gripper operation speed. For example, there is a considerable amount of time between the central controller switching the valve system and movement of the gripper jaws. One reason for this is that there is a considerable length and volume of air lines that the remote central air source must pressurize before the air pressure at the grippers reaches a level that actuates the grippers. Thus, there is a considerable reaction time between switching the valve system and movement of the grippers.